


To Fade Away

by DarkestElemental616



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: What happened to Dark and Krad after Dark sealed the Black Wings? Maybe not what you'd expect...





	To Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2006 under the username KatyaChekov.

"Dark!" Krad screamed.

The Phantom Thief ignored his other self, focusing entirely on the task at hand. He tried to, at least. The deep-seated terror he felt at what he was about to do made it a little hard to concentrate. It always is when you know you're going to die.

At last he whirled to face his enemy. His eyes narrowed. He put out his hands to soften the blow he knew was coming.

Krad's fist met his, forcing him backwards through the air.

' _So far so good…'_  Dark thought. He drew his wings around them, shearing through Krad's white feathers. The black feathers became a glowing globe of pure light, encasing the two. Then he allowed the pull of the Black Wings to draw them in…

Inside, Krad's hand shot around Dark's throat. Dark choked, clawing at Krad's fingers. It seemed an eternity had passed before he finally broke free. Krad sailed backwards…into an enormous shape covered with a ragged cloth. He looked back; fear jolting through him as he realized what Dark had been planning all along.

"The Black Wings?" he gasped. "You can't be planning to…seal it?"

Dark didn't reply, focusing his magic entirely on his spell. The white-winged man found himself affixed to the pitch-black surface, unable to move.

"You fool!" Krad howled. "Don't you realize what will happen to you?" He felt reality being ripped away from his as his vision went negative. "Daaaaaaaaaaark!" And then he was gone.

Only then did Dark look up. All of his fear had vanished. No more innocents would be hurt because of them.

"Goodbye…my other self," he murmured. He allowed the darkness to sweep him away from the physical world…

But not from reality. Dark found himself floating a few meters away from Krad in a place where muted colors shifted as if with minds of their own. Despite his trenchcoat, Dark shivered from a bone-deep cold.

Suddenly Krad spotted him. "You!" he snarled. "This is your fault. Now I can never have a body of my own! You die here!" He charged at the purple-haired teenager.

Dark didn't answer, or even react. He couldn't. He was staring at a whirling mass of color that came closer and solidified into a familiar shape, one that the Phantom Thief had thought he would never see again.

"R-Rika?" he gasped, unable to believe his eyes.

She smiled, reaching towards him. As their hands touched, Krad faded away like a bad dream. He almost seemed happy. Perhaps, in the end, he had gotten the physical freedom he so desperately desired. At last, he and Dark could pursue their own destines, their own desires. The curse was now truly broken.

"I was waiting…for so long," Rika said softly.

Dark's eyes watered. "As was I, darling," he whispered hoarsely. "As was I."


End file.
